finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood (weapon)
The Brotherhood is Tidus's signature sword in Final Fantasy X. It appears in several other games as well. The Brotherhood is famous for not only being Tidus's weapon, but for its unique appearance, seemingly made of water. It is one of the most recognizable swords in the Final Fantasy series, along with the Buster Sword, the Revolver, the Masamune, the Excalibur, the Ultima Weapon, and others. Design The Brotherhood, in all its appearances, is a longsword terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering blue, water-like blade. In Final Fantasy X water bubbles exude from the blade itself, showing its Waterstrike ability. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade. Gilgamesh's fake Brotherhood in Final Fantasy XII retains the blade's color, but the sword terminates in two hooks rather than one, the grip is black rather than brown, and the guard is a different shape, more closely resembling a wave. In Dissidia Final Fantasy the hook at the end of the blade is slightly shorter, and the guard is a little smaller than its Final Fantasy X counterpart. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Brotherhood used to belong to Chappu, Wakka's brother. Wakka gave it to him as a gift for when Chappu fought as part of the Crusaders against Sin one year prior to the storyline of ''Final Fantasy X. However, on the day Chappu died, he did not take his sword, but decided to fight with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead. This made Wakka despise machina, as well as the Al Bhed, on a personal matter, rather than on just a religious one. Wakka decides to give the sword to Tidus, because he reminds Wakka of Chappu. It can also symbolize the brother-like bond the two develop later on. When the party visits the Farplane and Tidus listens to Wakka speaking with the image of Chappu, the sword is enhanced, adding a total of Strength +15% (+10% and +5% stated on the weapon), Waterstrike, and Sensor. Even though the player gets the sword fairly early into the game, the Brotherhood is arguably Tidus's strongest non-upgradable weapon, second only to his Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg. The Brotherhood has a disadvantage against certain fiends if they resist, negate, or absorb the Water-element. However, it is very useful in the Thunder Plains, visited soon after the Farplane, and is crawling with Lightning-elemental fiends. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Brotherhood is wielded by Yuna when she is equipped with the Warrior dressphere, albeit in image only, as it does not have the water element attached to it. Also, in the International version of the game, if the player encounters or recruits Tidus, he will fight with the Brotherhood. Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh wields a fake version of the Brotherhood among his arsenal of counterfeit versions of other famous weapons. His Brotherhood is a paler shade of blue, has a series of spikes instead of a crest of bubbles at the bottom of the blade, and has two hooks on either side instead of just one. Dissidia Final Fantasy Tidus uses the Brotherhood as his weapon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy with similar water effects on the sword like in Final Fantasy X. In Dissidia, however, the "bubbles" near the hilt take on a much more formidable appearance, resembling a second hook at the base of the edged side of the sword. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tidus's signature weapon returns for the prequel to ''Dissidia, which he keeps for every of his character costumes. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Brotherhood grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Non-specific appearances Since the Brotherhood is Tidus's trademark weapon, the non-specific appearance of this blade is directly related with the appearance of Tidus in other games, like ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special and Dissidia Final Fantasy. Merchandise Gallery de:Bruderherz ru:Братство (меч) fr:Fraternité Category:Weapons Category:Final Fantasy X